1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to an improved fencing system, and in particular to an improved concrete fencing system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, a number of patents have been issued for concrete fencing systems. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,199,832, a column and panel concrete fence utilizing a single panel that extends between two vertical columns is disclosed. Because of the very large and heavy nature of the single panel, an extensive system of mechanical fasteners is required to secure the structure. Another example is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,193,584. That patent shows and describes concrete columns and posts having slots for receiving concrete panels between the posts. Like the first patent, the structure is large, cumbersome, and heavy.
Several fencing systems have been designed to reduce the size and weight of the individual components. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,193,255; 4,674,593; 2,574,711; and 892,397, each disclose end posts that support a plurality of horizontal rails therebetween. However, each of these references require the rails to be fully supported on the end posts themselves, or in longitudinal vertical slots along the end posts. Still other patents, such as U.S. Pat. No. 1,503,902, and European Patent Application No. 282,269, disclose smaller panels that are mounted to rails. Unfortunately, each of these patents requires large numbers of discrete mechanical fasteners and/or additional hardware on the end posts to support the rails. Thus, an improved, simplified concrete fencing structure would be desirable.
One embodiment of a concrete fencing system uses a pair of end posts to support a pair of rails, which then support a plurality of panels. Each of these components is formed from reinforced concrete. The end posts and the rails are elongate members having generally rectangular longitudinal, lateral, and cross-sectional profiles. The lower portions of the end posts are located in underground foundations. Each end post has a blind hole and a notch, and each rail has a longitudinal slot.
One section of the fencing system is constructed by setting a pair of the end posts in the ground. A lower rail is mounted between the lower ends of the end posts in their blind holes, such that its slot faces vertically upward. An upper rail is mounted between the upper ends of the end posts in their notches, such that its slot faces vertically downward. A set of the panels are placed between the end posts and seated in the slots of the rails to form a wall. No additional mechanical fasteners are required to join any of these components.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art, in view of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment of the present invention, taken in conjunction with the appended claims and the accompanying drawings.